


I Choose You

by OndoriNaramaki



Series: Lucha Underground Snippets [5]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Gen, Johnny and Puma are besties, Johnny is a good bro, Johnny is totally a mind reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Puma's plan to ask Johnny to be a member of his trio doesn't go quite as planned.





	I Choose You

Johnny is in the gym finishing his workout on the high bar when he hears light footsteps approaching and starts his countdown.  
3  
He pulls and then lifts himself up over the bar, then lowers himself  
2  
He does it again  
1  
He lifts himself all the way up and holds it this time, paused at the apex.  
"Yes." 

Puma -having just entered the gym himself- stops up short, looking around to see who Johnny could be talking to. Hmm, maybe Johnny is even talking to himself? Strange, but not unheard of.  
Puma might even do that too if he, you know, talked. 

Releasing the bar and hopping down, Johnny turns around and sees Puma's confused expression, and -after a quick chuckle at how adorable that is- elaborates: "Yes, I will be on your trio."

At Puma's continued befuddlement he continues on to explain as he walks towards his friend.  
"Word is Cuerno teamed up with Texano and Thunder Thighs for their trio, and since you'll be fighting against that crazy hunter tonight it would be smart to pick your team members right away." He's right in front of Puma now and rests a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"You could use someone on your side when facing off against those maniacs, and we're friends. It only makes sense you'd want me in your corner." He gives him a bright smile and lets his hand fall back to his side. 

Puma nods and smiles back at him, wondering if Johnny put all that together even before Puma himself did. 

Satisfied that he had indeed read the situation right Johnny gives himself a mental high five. "Well, glad to see we are on the same page, otherwise I'd probably look crazy by this point."  
He hears Puma snort good-naturedly through his nose at that.  
"But anyway, I should leave so you can get your workout in before the fight. And I still need to pick out what to wear." He puts a forefinger and thumb to his chin in contemplation. It's not often I make an appearance in the ring when I'm not fighting, so do I go casual? Business casual? Or maybe just something to spice it up. 

Puma throws a small questioning glance Johnny's way at that, but ultimately shrugs and starts heading over to a workout machine. 

The movement seems to shake Johnny out of his thoughts and he stretches out a hand in Puma's direction.  
"Hey wait; before I go I want to teach you something. Well, technically I'll be teaching us both it because I'll be making it up as I go. But it won't take long," Johnny reassures, "I promise."

Puma turns back around and raises a single questioning eyebrow at him, his head tilting to one side, much the same way a cat's would.  
Johnny thinks Puma's name becomes more fitting the longer he knows him.

"I was just thinking we should have our own signature handshake to make everyone else jealous." Johnny crosses his arms across his chest and grins conspiratorially. 

After a couple seconds of contemplation from Puma he gets an excited nod at that. 

And thus their signature handshake was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course Puma doesn't even have to ask. XD


End file.
